


Have Yourself a Loopy Christmas

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fanfics day 8Adam is hurt on the day before Christmas Eve and needs Amelia to care for him.





	Have Yourself a Loopy Christmas

Try as he might, Adam could not stop tapping his left leg as he sat on the gurney in the ER. While he didn’t mind going to the ER when someone else was involved, having to go because he hurt himself, now that was an entirely different matter; especially for something as stupid as cutting his right hand on some broken glass. Add the fact that it was the day before Christmas Eve and, well that was just icing on the crap cake.  
His girlfriend Amelia just reached over and held his left hand in an attempt to calm him down. Adam was very gratefully she was there with him since it lessened the urge he had to bolt the first chance he got. “Thanks again for coming with me,” he said to Amelia.  
“You’re very welcome,” she replied as she squeezed his hand tighter.  
Adam gave her a weak smile as the doctor came in.  
“So what’s going on?” the doctor asked as he examined the folder in his hand.  
“I fell on some glass and cut my hand,” Adam answered him.  
The doctor pulled the bloody rag away from Adam’s hand; he examined the cut which stretched from the palm of Adam’s hand to the side and down onto his wrist. “Looks like you did more than cut your hand. You’re definitely going to need stitches. I don’t think you hit anything major in terms of nerves or veins so you lucked out there. I’ll send the nurse in and we’ll get you stitched up and on your way.”  
Adam just pursed his lips as the doctor left. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. He knew stitches were better than the alternative but he still dreaded having to get them. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
The nurse soon came in with a syringe of clear liquid.  
“The fuck is that for?” Adam asked. No one said anything about sticking any needles or drugs in him.  
“It’s a local anesthetic to numb the area while we clean the cut,” the nurse responded. She looked at Amelia. “He’s going to be with you for a while, right?”  
“Yeah,” Amelia replied. “Why?”  
“He may be a little groggy since we’re going to give him this as well as some pain meds for later so you’ll need to keep an eye on him. Nothing too serious, he’ll be sleepy and maybe a little out of it.”  
“Oh, I’m so going to be videoing your butt,” Amelia teased him.   
Adam just glared at her as the nurse inserted the needle into the side of Adam’s hand, pushing the clear liquid into the area.  
“Alright, we’ll give that a minute to start working. Just relax and let one of the nurses know if you need anything.” The nurse left.  
Adam leaned back and tried to relax. He just wanted the doctor to hurry up and do whatever the fuck he had to do so he could just go home.  
“You doing ok,” Amelia asked him.  
“Yeah,” Adam said with a sigh. “Just hate having to go the hospital and shit. Getting stuck with fucking needles and shit weirds me out. I fucking hate it.”  
“You’ll be fine. It’ll be over before you know it,” Amelia said.  
Adam gave her a smile. The pain in his hand wasn’t actually hurting as bad anymore; he felt, well, pretty damn good.  
“You’re really cute,” Adam commented, his smile widening as he stared at Amelia from the gurney. “Shit, you’re really, really cute.”  
Amelia giggled and shook her head. Looks like whatever they gave Adam was starting to take effect; Amelia was pretty sure she was going to have her hands full when she got him home.  
Before they knew it, Adam’s hand was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged up. They sent him home with instructions to care for the wound as well as to follow up with his normal doctor.  
“All right, let’s get you home,” Amelia said as they started to walk out of the ER, her arm around Adam’s broad chest to steady him.  
Adam leaned on her, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. “You smell real nice,” he murmured in her hair. “Like, pickles.”  
Amelia rolled her eyes as she helped Adam outside. “Oh, this is going to be such a looooooong night,” she mused to herself.  
Once outside she hailed a cab and helped him into the back seat, she climbed in from the other side and gave the driver her apartment building address. He set off and Adam hugged her again, resting his head on her shoulder in a sleepy manner.  
“I wanna have sex,” he said as his weight started to cause Amelia to fall over against the car door.  
“Later,” Amelia responded as she tried to gently push Adam away and into a sitting position.  
Adam just whined and continued to snuggle against Amelia’s shoulder.  
“Adam,” Amelia replied sternly.  
He quieted down for the rest of the drive home, for the most part. They soon arrived at Amelia’s apartment building.  
“Come on babe. We gotta go inside,” Amelia said as she tried to lift Adam’s head off her shoulder.  
He just murmured something and pulled her closer. Amelia just pursed her lips and opened the car door. She climbed out as Adam continued to hold onto her. As she managed to climb out, Adam lost his grip on her and face planted onto the seat. He grumbled what Amelia guessed was swear words.  
“Awww, you ok?” she asked him as she patted his back.  
Adam didn’t move. Amelia guessed he was fine.  
“Alright, come on. We need to go inside,” she said as she pulled Adam’s arms.  
Adam remained motionless.  
“Adam, come on. You can’t stay here all night.”  
Nothing.  
Amelia sighed. As amusing as this was, she just really wanted to get Adam upstairs and in bed.  
She went around to the other side of the cab and opened the door. She tugged the back of Adam’s jacket and managed to pull him up and to the edge of the car seat. She pulled him to a standing position and Adam teetered; she somehow managed to steady him and get him sitting on the stoop of the building.  
She paid the driver, making sure she gave him a very nice tip and he left. Amelia turned her attention back to getting her kooky boyfriend upstairs.  
“Fuck, that star is bright,” Adam mused as he stared at a streetlamp. “And it’s all rainbows. It’s so fucking pretty.”  
“I’ll bet,” Amelia replied with a grin. “Alright, we need to go upstairs. You gonna be ok to walk?”  
Adam nodded. He went to stand up but lost his footing and fell back down. He snickered. He tried to stand up again only to fall again. He laughed.  
“Need some help?” Amelia asked, her eyebrows raised in amusement.  
Adam just continued to laugh.  
Amelia just helped him to his feet, keeping a hold on his chest to keep him steady. She guided him up the stairs and into the building. It was times like this that having an apartment building with an elevator would be really nice. Somehow, they made the trek to her third-floor apartment without any problems. She leaned Adam against the wall by her door to unlock her apartment and he resumed leaning on Amelia.  
“Babe, as much as I love it when you’re all cuddly like that, can you please wait till we get inside?” she asked. “You’re not making it easy to open the door.”  
“But I don’t wanna,” Adam whined as he nuzzled his face in Amelia’s hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, unintentionally causing her to fall a little forward.  
She managed to get the heavy door to her apartment open and stepped in. Adam tried to follow suit and lost his balance, falling onto Amelia. The two of them went crashing to the floor of her entryway, Adam landing on her back.  
“God fucking damn it,” Amelia groaned as she tried to push Adam off her. She managed to crawl out from under her muscular boyfriend and close the door. She pulled off his jacket and shoes and put them away as well as hers.  
Next, she turned her attention to trying to get Adam into bed so he could sleep off the medication. She had an idea on how she was going to do it.  
She kneeled down next to Adam who was still lying half asleep on the floor. “Baby love,” she cooed into his ear. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I wanna have some fun.”  
Adam moaned and rolled over onto his back. He tried to kiss her lips but ended up missing her mouth completely.  
Amelia helped him to his feet and guided him as best she could to the queen bed in the sleeping alcove without him running into furniture.  
She sat him down on the edge of the bed and took off his t-shirt, careful to avoid his hand. She then undid his pants to take them off while Adam tried again to kiss Amelia on the lips planning kisses everywhere else on her face but her lips. He clumsily reached up Amelia’s shirt and grabbed her breasts.  
“Fuck you’ve got soft boobies,” he exclaimed. “They’re like, like touching that animal that’s all furry and shit, the chimpzilla.”  
“Think you mean a chinchilla,” Amelia said trying to hide her smile.  
“Yeah, that one!” Adam reached up and poked her right one. He snickered and poked it again. “BOOP!”   
“You’re cute,” Amelia retorted as she pulled the sheets down. “Alright, time for bed.”  
“But I don’t wanna go to bed,” Adam whined as Amelia heaved his legs up onto the bed and under the covers. “I’m not tired.”  
Amelia went to cover him and Adam hugged her, pulling her close; she fell on top of him rolling with him as he rolled over onto his back.  
“Oh shit!” she exclaimed as she caught herself before she completely rolled over. “Adam! Careful babe!”  
Adam just made a funny noise.   
Amelia tried to push herself off the bed but Adam held onto her waist tightly. He rolled over onto his left side, taking her with him, causing her to face plant onto the bed. She wiggled herself around so she was lying on her back with Adam’s arms still wrapped around her waist. She tried to pry his arms away but he just hugged her tighter. He rested his head on her chest, burying his face in her breasts.  
“My boobies,” he murmured as she nuzzled his face into them.  
Amelia just sighed. It looked like she was pretty much stuck. She shimmied out of her jeans and managed to pull her bra off with ease. She snuggled against Adam’s chest, soon drifting off to sleep.

*************

Adam woke up feeling slightly groggy and very confused. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over at Amelia’s side of the bed; it was empty. He got out of bed and ambled into the living area of Amelia’s studio apartment.  
“Morning,” Amelia said to him from the couch where she was drawing in her sketchbook. “How you feeling?”  
“Ok,” he responded as he plopped down next her, resting his head on her shoulder. “My hand still feels kinda sore.”  
Amelia took his injured hand in hers and gently peeled the bandage away. Adam hissed a little.  
“Looks ok,” Amelia commented. “I mean, it doesn’t look infected or anything. I’ll clean it up a little and change the bandage.”  
Amelia got the supplies they gave them from the ER and cleaned the cut.  
“Hey, did I seem… off last night?” Adam asked Amelia.  
“Yep,” Amelia simply said as she wrapped Adam’s hand.  
“How bad?”  
“Well, you said I smell like pickles and that I have super soft boobies,” she told him. “Oh, and you kept poking my boobs and saying ‘boop’.”  
“Oh, fuck,” Adam groaned as he ran his left hand through his hair.  
“Hey, least you didn’t think a stuffed animal was a real one and try to save it.”  
Adam laughed. “When did you do that?”  
“When I had my wisdom teeth out,” Amelia replied as she sealed the bandage.  
Adam just laughed. He kissed her forehead.  
Amelia put the supplies away and snuggled against Adam’s chest. She leaned up and kissed him on the jawline. Adam leaned down and kissed her temple, snuggling close to her. Amelia giggled as Adam planted another kiss to her cheek.  
She leaned up and kissed Adam on his lips, melting into him. Amelia climbed to her knees and straddled Adam’s lap as she continued to kiss him, her hands threading in his shoulder-length hair.  
Adam gently rubbed her back, his right hand snaking up the back of her shirt; he was delighted she wasn’t wearing a bra. His left traveled to her pink panties and dipped into them, cupping her ass cheek.  
Amelia let out a tiny moan and rubbed her clothed covered crotch over Adam’s. He felt himself get really hard, really fast. Amelia giggled as she felt his erection press against her.  
“You’re so needy, baby,” she murmured into Adam’s lips with a smile. “Your big cock must really love my pussy.”  
“It does,” Adam replied. He reached into the front of her underwear with his left hand and began to caress her folds. “It really loves your sweet, little, tight pussy.”  
Amelia moaned as Adam's fingers stroked her. He gently pushed his middle finger inside her sex and pumped it in and out of her.  
“It looks like your pussy wants my cock,” he purred as Amelia opened her mouth in a silent moan of pleasure.  
She nodded. “It wants your cock real bad.”  
Adam removed his fingers and lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. He pulled off her soaked panties and tossed them onto the floor. He proceeded to lick her pussy lips, making sure to get every little nook and cranny he could.  
Amelia threw her head back in bliss as Adam flicked her clit with his tongue, subconsciously bucking her hips into his mouth.  
“Oh fuck,” she moaned as Adam sucked on the nub, his tongue continuing to flick it.  
Adam suddenly added a finger in her entrance and vigorously fucked her with it.  
“Fuck,” Amelia moaned. “Ahhhh, I’m coming, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna…”  
She flopped back onto the bed, her entire body twitching as her orgasm hit her hard.  
Adam slowly climber over her, leaving a trail of kitten kisses up her body as she panted. He pulled his throbbing erection from his briefs and gave it a few strokes. He slowly rolled Amelia onto her side, situating himself so he was straddling her left leg and supporting her right knee with his elbow. He gently burrowed himself into her soaking wet pussy with a soft grunt.  
Amelia gasped as Adam’s length filled her core. She nibbled on her lower lip as she adjusted to his girth.  
Once she was adjusted, Adam slowly rocked his hips; his dick sliding in and out with ease.  
“Fuck me you are so damn tight,” Adam moaned. “I just wanna fuck it all day.”  
Amelia hitched her breath as she felt the tip of his penis hit her g-spot, sending waves of bliss up her spine.  
“Oh right there, right there,” she moaned. “Come on, make me come.”  
“Do you want me to make you come?” Adam asked her as he pumped his hips harder.  
“Fuck yes,” Amelia moaned. “Make me come so hard, baby, make me come so fucking hard.”  
“Are you gonna come all over my cock?”  
“Yes, all over your big cock.” She looked up at Adam with sultry blue eyes. “Will you come inside my pussy?”  
“Fuck yes, I am,” Adam said. “I’m gonna come inside your sweet, pretty, little pussy so fucking hard.”  
“Are you gonna fuck me raw?”  
“I’m gonna fuck you so fucking raw.” He reached down and began to rub Amelia’s clit.  
She let out a tiny whimper, the simulation on both her g-spot and clit almost become too much.  
“Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming!” she mewed.  
“Come for me,” Adam cooed. “Show me that pretty come face of yours.”  
“I…I… AHHHHHHHHHH!”  
Amelia collapsed she came hard. Her body trembled.  
Adam came soon after. He released his cum deep inside her with a grunt. He collapsed onto the bed next to Amelia, panting hard from his orgasm.  
He scooped Amelia up in his arm, nuzzling his face in her neck; he gently kissed her shoulder. He never wanted the feeling to end.


End file.
